


Flowers in the Window

by Hutcherette



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutcherette/pseuds/Hutcherette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss Everdeen is a elementary school teacher in modern day D12 who is still trying to get over a painful breakup. She meets sexy new Sub teacher at school - Peeta Mellark - who she shares an instantaneous connection with.  Has she met him somewhere before?....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction that i've written...eek! I hope you like it. Hoping to stretch this out for roughly 6 chapters but we'll see how it goes. Many many thanks to my lovely beta @italk-too-much for taking the time to look this over when I know she was busy with Uni finals. Her kind and encouraging words have helped so much! Thanks also to @papofglencoe for being a super lovely tumblr bud and helping me with my Americanisms in this chapter. I'm Scottish not American so apologies for anglo inaccuracies! Flowers in the Window by Travis is one of my favourite songs, go check it out, it's pure Everlark :)  
> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](http://hutcherette.tumblr.com/)

Flowers in the Window  
When I first held you I was cold  
A melting snowman I was told  
But there was no-one there to hold before  
I swore that I would be alone for ever more  
Wow look at you now  
Flowers in the window  
It's such a lovely day  
And I'm glad you feel the same  
Cause to stand up, out in the crowd  
You are one in a million  
And I love you so  
Lets watch the flowers grow  
Song: Flowers in the Window by Travis  
“Pretty boy Mellark is making eyes at you again, K,” Johanna whispered snarkily into Katniss’s ear as she pulled out three math textbooks from the shelf behind her.  
“Jo enough already, Peet-…Mr Mellark is not making anything at me,” Katniss huffed back at her a little more loudly than the original whisper level, causing one of her more challenging third graders Aaron Cray to look around, raise his eyebrows and make that irritating whistling noise he was so accustomed to doing when showing off to his peers.  
“Put a lid on it Aaron or I’ll slip an extra homework sheet into your bag!” Johanna shot back at the boy.  
Katniss walked over to her desk at the front of the classroom and turned her head to give her a “Jo don’t even go there” death glare. As much as Aaron annoyed the hell out of her times, and he did, her new T.A should not be speaking to him in that inappropriate and frankly unhelpful way. Yes, inwardly she found Jo’s comments funny, but unfortunately Aaron’s mother was head of the PTA and besties with school principal Ms Trinket, and she did not take too kindly to any of the teaching staff at Panem District 12 elementary school from taking her son to task, no matter how justified. Aaron was a “sensitive soul’ who was “misunderstood’. More like a “little shit-head who runs rings around his dumbass mom,” Jo had remarked scornfully 2 weeks earlier after dealing with yet another reprimand from Ms. Trinket about her “inappropriate language” with Aaron. Jo was on her 1st official warning but that didn’t stop her… that was just Jo in a nutshell, pushing the boundaries at all times. She was a fantastic T.A though, minus the Mrs Cray baiting language. She was organised, had a great rapport with the kids and always had Katniss’s back.  
“Miss Everdeen! Ms Mason is threatening me, I’m so telling my mom.”  
Katniss’s felt her blood begin to boil. What was this kid’s problem?! As a teacher, Katniss tried to see the good, even in its smallest forms, in all children and not to take dislikes. Hell, she’d had kids with more challenging behaviour than Aaron, but even those kids had a side that she could value and appreciate… there wasn’t much that was likeable about Aaron. She watched as he high fived Jason Crane in the seat next to him.  
“Aaron Cray, Ms Mason had to speak to you because you were being rude and inappropriate which I’ve already had to warn you five times earlier today. Believe me I will be relaying all of this to Ms. Trinket and, if this behaviour keeps up, she won’t hesitate to remove your name off the list of people going to Capitol Park next month.”  
Katniss felt the heat of anger creep up her face. Lies, lies, lies. Ms Trinket would do fuck all, but she couldn’t bear to have this boy thinking he could hold court in her classroom.  
“Boys and girls let’s pack up for home time; Rue can make sure you tidy the library, Dane can you make sure you remember to pack your homework this time.” She turned around to face the wall behind her desk and let out a long sigh. This third grade class took no prisoners, but she figured it was her turn to endure the school’s trickiest class after having little angels for the past four years.  
“Don’t even try and change the subject K, that boy is hot for you,” Jo said a dramatic whisper in her ear whilst shooing little Mags Morton back to her table. 

Turning round Katniss sighed and glanced over at the class that was situated on the other side of the large open plan area where her little band of angels from last year were quietly copying down handwriting practice from the board. Her eyes scanned over the desks until they locked with a pair of searingly blue ones boring into her own. She felt her face flush and the heat rise up her cheeks. Those beautiful eyes eyes belonged to one Mr Peeta Mellark who was the new Substitute teacher in Mr Abernathy’s fourth grade class. 

Never had Katniss been more grateful for working in an open plan school. The last three days had been the most thrilling, and potentially awkward few days in Katniss’s whole four year tenure at D12. Haymitch Abernathy, despite having the most blessedly behaved children, in the whole god damned school, had signed himself off on sick leave due to stress. “Stress! What a crock of shit,” Johanna had sniped to Katniss on the morning the staff had been informed by Ms. Trinket. 

“Everyone knows he’s a full blown alcho!” 

“Jo you hardly know him!”

“I don’t need to, I’ve smelled it on his breath, good quality Panem bourbon gone to waste, only a matter of time before Trinket fired his ass for it, better to jump than be pushed I guess.”

Ms Trinket had covered his class that day, much to Katniss’s dismay. Frequent over the top shrieks, and a 101 “Yes dear, please do sit down and occupy yourselves throughout the course of the day,” finally finishing her ‘teaching’ at 1.30 with the Frozen DVD put on the smartboard because “my nerves are simply frazzled…Mr Abernathy has done a poor of job of organising these children.”  
How Effie Trinket made principal was beyond Katniss’s comprehension; she could barely teach a simple math lesson to fourth graders never mind run an entire school. She spent most of her time lunching with Mrs Cray or out getting her lurid orange hair bleached, which was always teased into a bouffant the cast of Hairspray would be proud of. Always frazzled and always in a tizzy about something, Effie left most of her big decisions to Vice Principal Cressida Collins. Cressida on the other hand, was efficient, and in Katniss’s eyes her best ever decision was to take on Peeta Mellark, the next day, as the new Sub.  
Children were milling all around her, yet once again she could not avert her eyes from him. Peeta smiled warmly at her, raking his hand through his ashy blonde waves, before raising his hand slightly and giving her a wave… before dropping the small pot of pencils he had been holding over the head of Sarah Shiels, a timid girl who squealed in horror at the affrontment.  
“Oh I’m so sorry Sarah, you ok? Did you know that pencils falling on your head are a sign of good luck?”  
“Huh” Sarah squeaked.  
“Yeah back in the 1800s, they were pretty superstitious back then, they threw pencils on their heads to bring good luck and fortune”  
“Oh…are you sure Mr Mellark?”  
“Yeah, not a lot of people know that, but I read all about it in the newspaper yesterday.”  
Sarah goofily smiled, rubbed her head and went back to her tidying up.  
“A charming fucker and hot for you K…what else do you need in a man?!”  
Katniss brought herself back to reality just like that. “Ms Mason can you go with the class to get their coats and bags and get them lined up for the bell?”  
“Avoiding the subject again Miss E! Don’t worry we’ll talking more about this juicy topic after!”  
She knew she should go with her class instead of palming them off to Jo, but she was rattled by the whole day. Pull yourself together Everdeen, you do not get all gooey eyed over some cute guy just because he sometimes looks over at your classroom. He’s probably just being friendly ‘cause he’s new. Besides you’ve sworn off guys now, Katniss mentally scolded herself. Fucking Gale. And with that she kicked the side of her metal filing cabinet, a little too hard…  
”Ah shit,” she grabbed her toe hopping frenetically until the pain subsided. That’s what loving Gale Hawthorne had done to her life: given her endless self-inflicted pain. But he was gone now, long gone, and she just had to deal.  
“Geez what did that cabinet ever do to you?!” A warm and deep voice, like molten caramel, called from the classroom entrance. 

“Peeta, hi… again…” Katniss was mortified and couldn’t for the first time in 3 days meet his eyes. 

“I think that cabinet just kicked your ass” he chuckled warmly.

“No way can you not see the dent?!” she laughed nervously pointing hurriedly at the cabinet. 

“Yes so I refer back to my first question!”  
“Um bad day I guess,” Katniss mumbled, trying not to let herself stare mindlessly at his broad and muscular shoulders and by the looks of it, well defined chest, encased in a snugly fit shirt that was as blue as his eyes. 

“Tell me about it, just trying to find any decent resources so I can follow Mr Abernathy’s plans are a task in itself, but they’re great kids. You obviously did a great job with them last year.” Peeta flashed a dazzling smile and Katniss felt literally weak at the knees, not helped by her wounded toe. That smile…those shoulders, the goofy blonde waves in his hair, Jesus what was wrong with her? Why was he having this effect over her? 

“Um well Haymitch wasn’t really known for his organisational skills, but if you need anything I can get you it or ask Johanna, my T.A, to fetch it from the resource room, do you know where that is?” 

Peeta looked up at the ceiling as if trying to remember. “Oh um I think so, Miss Hodge, Glimmer is it? showed me it on my first day, it’s near the main lobby along from the first grade class?”

“Yeah” There was an awkward silence, Peeta flashed another soft smile at Katniss. 

“Cool well I better go and check in with Ms Trinket, I think she wants to discuss my timetable. And thanks for the offer of help Katniss, I really appreciate it.” 

“No problem” she replied weakly. Peeta turned round and walked off towards the stairs. Katniss groaned at yet again another stellar attempt at small talk. No wonder she worked with kids, they were so much more straight-forward to deal with than interacting and conversing with adults. She wasn’t a people person. She could put on an act with parents, that wasn’t difficult, as those conversations were pretty repetitive and based on the factual progress of the kids rather than any kind of social stress. Peeta on the other hand, well it looked like he could charm the birds from the trees. And me, a small voice uttered inside her head. 

Katniss had felt her irritation levels soar at the mere mention of Glimmer Hodge’s name. Of course Glimmer would be the one to give Peeta the guided tour. And she had no doubt Glimmer had broken out the charming manner she only reserved for those she was trying to impress, while acting like a duplicitous bitch to everyone else. Miss Glimmer Hodge was 5th grade teacher at D12. She had scored that job fresh out of teacher training college after her father, Senator Hodge of Capitol state, had met and schmoozed Effie at a school board cheese and wine night. It was rumoured that Glimmer had been desperate for a position at one of the elite private schools that Panem had to offer, but she had been turned down at two interviews, despite the Senator trying to sway their decision. It was this information that kept Katniss sane during staff meetings when Glimmer routinely interrupted, patronised, belittled and back-stabbed other faculty staff. She was all talk, as far as Katniss was concerned. She could pull the wool over Effie’s eyes with her shitty Panem Pride awards and her all-singing, all-dancing assemblies, but the fact of the matter was that her kids were terrified by her, she showed very little compassion or care for any child in her class who displayed learning difficulties or any other barriers to learning. They were a stain on the high attainment figures she so obsessively sought. Glimmer was antithesis of everything Katniss loved and valued about the teaching profession. She also, as if this wasn’t bad enough, had lofty ambitions of becoming principal within the next five years. First grade teacher Annie Cresta had overheard her cooing on the phone to her father in the staffroom one afternoon during her time out of class.  
“Soooo….spill!” Johanna called across from the door of the open area. Katniss sighed before turning around to pull out her forward planning folder from the shelf beside her desk. 

“Don’t go wuss on me now Everdeen,” Jo strutted over to the class, her customised black doc marten boots thumping on the floor as she walked. 

“Nothing to tell, we had a brief conversation about Haymitch and I said that you’ll help him find resources tomorrow.” 

“That’s it?! I, out of the goodness of my sappy heart, took the kids down for you so you could have some flirt time with Mellark and all you got out of it was a pointless conversation about resources?! Seriously Brainless…get it together!” 

“Keep it down Jo, he could be back any minute!” Katniss wasn’t sure if she should feel angry at Jo’s interference or embarrassed about her complete lack of social skills. 

“Look, I’ve told you before, I’m not ready for another relationship, or even a fling, and I’m still feeling shit about…. him. Besides Peeta’s only being friendly, you don’t even know if he likes me that w-”

Johanna cut her off. “Jesus Christ K, it’s been four months since the douche left, and I’ve been happy to give you time to get over it, cry to your granny, watch Love Actually on a loop whatever you sensitive gals do… but it’s time to get back in the saddle, and as for pretty boy Peeta, give me a fuckin break, K. All he has done since coming into that class is stare at you like a dog on heat!”

Katniss felt her heart lift slightly at even the smallest hint that Peeta could actually find her attractive. She had just felt… well… obliterated and numb since Gale left. She had had the obligatory crying sessions on the phone to her best friend Madge and had got drunk with Jo in the first week, but since then she felt she going through the motions. If she didn’t hear his name or talk about him then she could get on with things, not deal with any pain…. like he had never existed. Bringing up his name again was like an arrow striking her heart into tiny fragments, all over again. Feeling that pain was a weakness that she couldn’t deal with, so the faux denial and the numbness that it created were the only things that helped her keep it together. Peeta… Peeta it could be dangerous after what happened, but the past was the past and Jo was right she had to try and move on. She hadn’t found any guy remotely attractive since the breakup, and god knows Jo had tried to hook her up with many since then, but zilch, nothing going on.

“I think Hawthorne’s turned you asexual,” Jo had sighed in exasperation after Katniss had once again rejected another of her male “hipster with an out of control weed habit” friends who had asked her out. Peeta made her heart flutter. Madness. Utter madness. She hardly knew him, had barely exchanged a decent conversation, but when he looked at her with those eyes she felt excited again… attractive and God -damned turned on, the snowman in her numb and damaged heart melting at last.

“Earth to brainless, come in Katniss!” Jo was staring at her with that incredulous look she only usually only reserved for Aaron Cray or Effie.  
“Jeez sorry Jo, zoned out there for a minute… got a lot on my mind.” Katniss sat down at the desktop computer located beside the window.

“Oh I bet you have Everdeen, like the quickest way to get laid with Mellark.” Jo’s eyes sparkled with her most wicked gleam. 

“You always have to be so crass” Katniss smiled despite herself.

“Uh have we met?! You’re so pure K! Life’s too short to care about shit like that, loosen up some.” Johanna walked over to the window next to Katniss’s head and opened it as far as it would go. She pulled out her menthol cigarettes, lit up and took a long draw and exhaled through the window. Katniss had long given up reprimanding her friend for this.

“I’m plenty loosened thank you. I just don’t need to think about laying anything with Peeta just now, I mean honestly Jo, our conversation was so awkward and then he mentioned how Glimmer had befriended him on his first day.” 

“You DO like him!” Jo squealed dropping her cigarette out of the window. “I knew it, man I should have brought up bitch face Hodge’s name earlier, you’re so jealous!”

“I’m not jealous! I’m just remarking that it wouldn’t surprise me if she hadn’t already got her meat hooks into him.” Katniss tried to perfect that nonchalant indifferent look that Jo had down to pat, but knew she was failing.

Johanna smirked at Katniss with a smugness she hadn’t seen since she Jo had announced her most recent hook up with long time crush and fellow Doc Marten aficionado Thresh. “You don’t need to worry K, your secrets safe with me,” Jo patted Katniss on her shoulder before bending down in front of her and whispering dramatically, “Besides you’ll get your chance with Peeta. I’ve asked him to join us all for drinks on Friday night, so get yourself dolled up, put your best push up bra on and all of that and pull out that Everdeen charm that I know is down there hidden away behind that ice maiden heart.”

“Wh-what?!” Katniss spluttered “He’s coming out with us, the staff night out? But he’s only been here 4 days and new subs never get an invite to these things and Jesus Christ he accepted?”

Johanna stood up and folded her arms with a wry smile. “He was keen to come, said would be a great chance to meet everyone. He asked if you were going, tried to use the oh-so-casual tone, but it was so obvious.”

Katniss felt her face flush again. Did he ask Jo about her showing or was Jo just feeding her this to satisfy her determination to see Katniss move on? Oh fuck! She wasn’t ready for this. Low key flirting was nice but she now she would have to actually make an effort and make more painfully awkward conversations with a gorgeous man, all the while trying to maintain composure whilst drinking copious amounts of wine. Oh fuck, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had such a positive response to Chapter 1 - thank you all! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's about to get juicy....  
> Thanks again to my wonderful beta @italk-too-much for her continued support and advice. Find me on tumblr [here](http://hutcherette.tumblr.com)

Chapter 2

“Ok, pouty lipstick applied?”  
“Check!”  
“Come hither mascara and bad ass eyeliner on?”  
“Well, I think so but I’m not sure it suits me. And you know I’m shit at make-up never mind eyeliner. It’s definitely “bad” but it’s on-“  
“Jesus, K! Check or not?”  
“Yes! Check.”  
“Wonderbra on and condoms in bag?”  
“Seriously, Jo!” Katniss raged into her beat up iphone as the taxi pulled up to ‘The Meadows’ bar. She handed the driver the fare and stepped out onto the packed sidewalk. Glancing at door of the bar she exhaled a long sigh.  
“Brainless, I’m just trying to help you on your path to true luuuurve!” Jo let out a loud snicker.  
“Yes Johanna because Wonderbras and condoms are at the root of every great love story.”  
“Worked for me and Thresh.”  
“That’s the exact reason why I shouldn’t be soliciting your advice!” Katniss shot back.  
“Ya know I’d be offended by that statement had Thresh not just been here making me feel aaaaalllll woman!”  
“Too much Jo… what have I told you about over sharing?! Urgh, anyway please get here soon, I’ve just arrived and ‘The Med’ is packed tonight. I need your sarcastic wisdom to stop me from making an ass of myself.”  
Johanna laughed. “Honestly Brainless if I worried what every asshole at D12 was saying or thinking about me I wouldn’t leave the house. Just be yourself, not the ice cold version though. Doesn’t matter anyway since Peeta wants you sooo bad! Now go get him tiger RRrrr!”  
“Did you just ‘rrrrr’ at me?” Katniss grinned as she started walking towards the front door of ‘The Med’.  
“Yes, for effect and encouragement. Did it work?”  
“Not one bit.”  
“Ah tragic, but can’t say I didn’t try. Alright K, I’ll be there in 20, keep the gin warm for me.”  
“See ya” Katniss ended the call and shakily placed her phone back in her purse.  
Calm the fuck down Everdeen she scolded herself. She retrieved her compact from the pocket of her brown leather jacket and stared at her flushed face in the small mirror. A small voice taunted. You’re not ready for this yet, LEAVE! Gale’s face popped up suddenly in her mind. That crooked smile offering up all those apologies. Anger rose up in her conflicted mind. Fuck you Gale! She snapped the compact shut forcefully and strode into the bar.

The bar was packed and Katniss found it difficult to move let alone see across the crowds. ‘The Med’ was one of the most popular bars in Panem let alone D12 because of its laid back and friendly vibe, not to mention the 6-7 pm half price cocktail hour. Friday night was always busy but Cressida had made sure the school’s favourite table, by the large window at the front, was reserved for them tonight. It wouldn’t be difficult to locate D12’s table as Effie’s ridiculous hair colour acted as a homing beacon and couldn’t be missed by anyone in a 2 mile radius. Katniss finally managed to push through the crowds to the table and waved at Annie who had caught her eye and smiled. She quickly scanned the table for those beautiful blue eyes. None. He wasn’t there. Her heart sank as she plastered on her best ‘fake teacher smile’ for Effie who had stood up to greet her.  
“Miss Katniss fiiiiiiinally! We were worried you’d had an accident or been robbed!”  
Suppressing an amused smile Cressida looked over at Katniss.  
“It’s only quarter past six Effie! Nice to see you Katniss, come have a glass of wine. White ok?”  
“Yeah great thanks.” Katniss sat down in the empty seat next to Annie and leaned over to take the glass Cressida was offering from across the large rectangular mahogany table. Effie had always had memory issues with Katniss’ name. She had long given up trying to remember her last name and after several unfortunate attempts – “Miss Evergreen!” and “Miss Eversheen!” she had settled on the not-in-the-least-bit-condescending “Miss Katniss!” Which was normally trilled by Effie in a high pitched voice as she jiggled down the school corridor in her teetering heels.  
“Hey Katniss, how are you? You look great tonight,” Annie beamed a sweet smile at Katniss. Katniss didn’t think her black skinny jeans and dark green strappy top combination was particularly thrilling but sweet Annie, who didn’t have a bad bone in her body, would compliment her even if she were wearing just a hessian sack tied around her middle. She smiled at Annie and smoothed out the  
“So Miss Cresta,” Katniss grinned knowingly at her friend. “How are things going with Finn?”  
A shy smile crossed Annie’s lips as she looked down at her hands.  
“Oh um…yeah things are…really good actually.” Annie’s face had turned scarlet.  
“Oh really that good huh? Say no more Annie.” Katniss knew Annie got embarrassed speaking about her new beau Finn Odair due to her chronic shyness, so she decided to leave the discussion at that. Katniss squeezed Annie’s hand with affection and whispered.  
“I’m so pleased for you Annie. You guys are so adorable.”  
“Thanks” Annie grinned.

Finn Odair was the visiting Phys Ed specialist at D12. He and Annie had developed a mutual crush on each other despite their personalities being polar opposites. Finn was confident, some might suggest this bordered on cockiness at times, but he was charming, lovable and the life and soul of the party. Annie’s sweet and shy personality had won him over but both were too nervous to make the first move for months.  
“You know under all that bravado he’s probably just as insecure and afraid of rejection as Annie is.” Katniss had remarked to Johanna one morning during morning recess.  
“Thanks for the analysis Dr Freud!” Jo had smiled at her friend. “If you ask me he just needs to grow a pair and ask her out to dinner.”  
After dispensing some encouraging advice to both parties it had finally happened during T.A Delly Cartwright’s baby shower. Finn had tapped Katniss on the shoulder to offer her a drink.  
“Here you go Miss Everdeen, and thanks for pushing me with… you know… she just agreed to go on a date with me.” Finn winked at her before walking back round to stand beside Annie at the back of the staffroom.

“Is Finn not coming tonight Annie?” Katniss asked her friend realising that she’d just zoned out again. A habit she had now grown used to since Peeta had entered her orbit.  
“Uh no he’s coaching D13’s softball team tonight.”  
“Oh too bad I was looking forward to asking hi….” Katniss’s voice trailed off as her eyes immediately caught the haughty green eyed stare of Glimmer who was striding over to the table, her overly manicured talons were gripping onto the strong right arm of Peeta Mellark who was walking beside her.  
Katniss felt instantaneously annoyed, embarrassed and stunned all at the same time. She refused to meet Peeta’s eyes as the pair came to a stop opposite to where Katniss and Annie were seated.  
“Oh my god Glim, your dress is sensational!” Delly, Glimmer’s T.A, gushed loudly. Glimmer ran her hands over the tight black mini dress that looked like it had been sprayed on. She twisted a finger around one of her long platinum blonde curls.  
“Dolce sweetie.” Glimmer winked back at her.  
“You’ll need to get saving if you want this though.” Glimmer patted Delly’s head in her favourite way. “I begged Daddy not to buy it but he insisted, I’m so lucky.” Katniss inwardly rolled her eyes. Urgh Delly’s cringe-worthy worship of Glimmer was embarrassing enough, but the fact that Glimmer ate it right up and used this to make sly digs at her T.A’s expense made it all the worse. Katniss’ increasing irritation allowed her to steal a quick glance at Peeta finally. She was relieved to see that he wasn’t smiling and… was that a slight grimacing look across his face? She didn’t have time to decide as those heavenly azure eyes came to rest on her own grey ones.  
“Hey Katniss….Annie, Oh hey Eff... Ms Trinket.” Peeta smiled sweetly at herself and Annie before waving over at Effie and Cressida. God he’s hot. Katniss felt her heart switch up a gear. Those ashy blonde waves were still a little dishevelled but styled in a way that allowed for some to fall appealingly over his forehead. His muscular and broad frame was enhanced by wearing a snug, long sleeved maroon sweater. Smart looking dark blue jeans hung from his hips encasing his long legs.  
“Um do you guys want a drink? I’m just heading to the-” Peeta was cut off by Glimmer’s clipped tones.  
“The bar? Perfect, I’ll come with you Peeta. I really want one of those cute cocktails we talked about on the ride over. Thanks again for doing that, Sweetie. I don’t know how else I would have managed tonight if you hadn’t so kindly offered.” Glimmer tightened her grip on Peeta’s arm and shot a sly glance at Katniss. Peeta’s smile dropped and he looked lost for words. He rubbed the back of his neck before regaining composure.  
“Uh sure, Glim no problem, was happy to help.” His voice stiffened slightly and Katniss couldn’t help notice that he was the one who couldn’t meet her eyes this time.  
Crestfallen, Katniss watched as Glimmer and Peeta walked off towards the bar. Fuckin’ whatever man she muttered to herself and gulped down the last dregs of wine from her glass.

“Ladies the entertainment has finally arrived!” Johanna drawled as she sauntered over to the table. No Doc Martens this time. Her scruffy, clumpy black ankle boots mismatched her tight olive green dress that had once been Katniss’s. Jo slammed her oversized heavy black bag onto the table, making it shake slightly on impact.  
“That is mahogany!” Effie snapped from the other end of the table, her cheeks almost as bright as her hair.  
“Yeah? Thanks for the woodwork lesson.” Jo smiled serenely back at Effie, batting her lashes with mock sincerity. Katniss was about to give her another of her death glares when Cressida stepped in: “Great to see you Johanna, a drink? I think Glimmer’s buying cocktails at the bar if you wanted to…”  
“No thanks, Cress, I’m a gin and whiskey gal.” She winked at Katniss and Annie.  
One of these days Effie would finally lose her patience with Johanna and fire her. As far as Jo was concerned – if she was out of school premises she could behave in any way she wished. Thank goodness Cressida was usually there to smooth things over.  
“Sooooo what have I missed? Where’s Mellark?” Johanna took off her baggy faux fur black coat and looked around conspiratorially.  
“He’s up at the bar with Glim,” Katniss replied in a deadened, monotone voice trying her best not to meet Johanna’s quizzical look.  
“He’s buying us all cocktails! Isn’t he the perfect gent?! And he looks sooo cute with Glimmer. They’re going to make such a great couple.” Delly’s mute button had always been non-existent. Tonight was proving no different.  
“What the fuck are you talking about Dell? Peeta doesn’t like Glimmer. He’s got it bad for K-“ Katniss cut her off.  
“Peeta kindly gave Glimmer a ride tonight and now they’re at the bar, and yeah Dell I’m sure they’ll make a great couple.”  
Katniss got up quickly, walked the length of the bar, around the corner and then down a long narrow corridor that took her out to the small beer garden at the back of ‘The Med’. It was a chilly night but the stars were crystal clear in the sky and for that Katniss was thankful as she sat down on the empty love seat that looked out over the rest of the garden. It wasn’t busy, unlike the bar. A couple were sitting together across from her and a few college students were sitting in the garden area below.

The flirtation had been in her head all this time. He didn’t like her, it was fuckin’ Glimmer he wanted. He obviously had been too embarrassed to tell her, and who wouldn’t be after the pathetic stares she had been giving him across the room all week. She really didn’t need this, not now. Not after she had been doing so well. She closed her eyes as he thought back to the last humiliation with a man that had taken place. After she had welcomed Gale back with easily opened arms, after she was prepared to consider a long distance relationship, after all his sweet talk she had found it. A long text on his phone from her, ‘Elise’, declaring her love for him in full salacious details. She described ‘those sexy kisses on the steps’ and ‘when you fucked me there and I came so hard’ ‘I want you Gale I’m sorry for what I said at the airport, come back to France.’  
Those tears that Katniss had held back for months welled up in her eyes. Another humiliation. More shit to deal with. Her hands slightly shaking she lit up the emergency cigarette she kept hidden in her purse, given to her by Jo who insisted that one day she may be in need of it.  
“Those things will kill ya, you know.” Peeta deadpanned from the bar door. An amused look crossed his face as he walked over and sat down beside her. She noticed he was carrying two white milky looking drinks in his hands.  
“Ah tell it to the judge!” Katniss shot back, self-consciously stubbing the cigarette out on the floor. “Where’s Glimmer?” She asked icily. She knew she had no right to speak to him like that, but she just couldn’t shake off her pissed off state of mind.  
“Oh, um, she’s back inside, currently explaining to Effie how to make the perfect Bellini.” Peeta’s voice was tight and if her question had been icy then his response was full blown Siberian winter. There was an awkward silence and Katniss sighed inwardly. Why is he even out here? Did Jo send him here? She looked at his face and saw a look of frustration.  
“Look Katniss, I hope you don’t get the wrong impression about Glimmer and me. She asked me if I could give her a ride after school today. I didn’t offer and…”  
“You don’t have to explain yourself Peeta, we hardly know each other.” Katniss stared at her feet. A hint of sadness crossed Peeta’s face.  
“I know, I was hoping to change that.” He smiled softly, his eyes staring intensely into hers when she looked up again. Katniss thought her heart would actually stop dead now.  
“Uh I mean you are sharing a class across from mine and all.” He winked.  
“Oh yeah.” Katniss breathed out shakily. She shook her head quickly as if trying to snap herself out of her Peeta induced stupor.  
“What the hell have you brought us to drink?” She laughed as he held out a glass to her.  
“White Russians! The classic cocktail according to Darius at the bar. Happy hour y’know.” Peeta grinned taking a sip of his cocktail.  
“I’m more of a gin or wine girl but hell if it’s good enough for Lebowski!” she smirked.  
“Ah man I forgot about The Big Lebowski White Russian love in. Great movie. Oh uh cheers!” He clinked his glass with Katniss’s.  
“What are we toasting?”  
“New beginnings.” He replied somewhat wistfully staring intensely at her again.  
“Yeah well… I doubt Haymitch will be back so you’re probably a shoe in for his job.” Katniss felt her breath hitching again.  
“That’s not what I meant.” Peeta said, his voice taking on a huskier tone.  
Both turned towards each other and she saw Peeta reaching out towards her hand, not breaking his stare. Before he could touch her hand a familiar snarky voice broke their silence.  
“There you guys are. Oh…this is very cosy.” Jo smirked lazily at Katniss as she strode over towards the love seat slowly.  
“Jo” Katniss rolled her eyes. “What’s up?”  
She noticed that Peeta’s hand had retracted back to his lap and she felt a stab of disappointment.  
“Thought I’d let you two lovebirds know that Cinna has started his set for the night.” Jo raised her eyebrows.  
“Cinna?” Peeta asked puzzled.  
“Yeah, uh, he’s the resident Friday night DJ here. His set is awesome.” Katniss felt so flustered by the last ten minutes, not helped by the hit of the White Russian.  
“Oh, cool” Peeta beamed. “You up for a dance, Katniss?”  
“Oh Katniss loves to dance don’t you K? Well more bump and grind if I’m honest.” Jo winked at Peeta. “Oh and nice touch with the cocktails Mellark, real smooth.” Peeta’s face flushed crimson.  
“I can assure you, Peeta, that I do not bump and grind.” Katniss nervously fiddled with her braid.  
“That’s a shame.” Peeta smirked at her as he drank the remains of his cocktail.  
Fuck… Fuck. Peeta was giving her that look again, the one that produced that throbbing between her legs. She crossed her legs and met Peeta’s eyes again. She couldn’t help it. He was melting her, finally it was happening. 

Johanna let out a low whistling noise.  
“Well despite the mounting sexual tension filling the room and dubious cocktail choices, I’m going to dance. Thresh is here so don’t worry K, we can both get some tonight.”  
“JO!” Katniss raged. She didn’t dare look at Peeta, she was afraid to see what his response to this would be. Peeta burst out laughing, his face glowing under the fairy lights adorning the tin roof above them.  
“Katniss would you give me the pleasure of dancing with you?” He mock bowed and stood up, stretching out his toned arm.  
“Oh Jesus, Mellark.” Jo rolled her eyes and walked out.  
Katniss giggled as she took his hand and they walked out towards the Set room together.

The Set room was filling up quickly. Katniss scanned the room to see if she could see Johanna and the others from D12. As if reading her mind Peeta pointed to her left where she could see Jo, her back to Katniss, making out furiously with Thresh, her arms pinning his to the wall.  
“Looks like Johanna’s enjoying herself.” Peeta grinned mischievously. “You wanna another drink?”  
“Oh God.” Katniss groaned in the direction of her friend. “Yeah thanks, uh another White Russian, only if you’re having one too though.”  
Peeta laughed “Sure thing Lebowski, I’ll be right back.”  
MNEK’s Never Forget You was booming out of the speakers and she saw Annie and Delly dancing together. Delly was trying to do the ‘Robot’ in time with the music. Annie looked like she was trying not to corpse at the ridiculousness of how she looked.  
“Effie and Cressida told me to say goodbye for them,” an acid voice spoke from behind her, interrupting her thoughts.  
Katniss turned around to see Glimmer glaring at her with a look of pure venom pouring out of her eyes.  
“Have you seen Peeta?” She asked coldly. “He promised me a ride home you know.”  
Katniss glared back as hard as he could.  
“Yes he’s at the bar buying me a drink. Now if you don’t mind I’m going to dance with my friends.” She walked towards Annie and Delly not looking behind her. Glimmer could take a running jump if she thought she could try and ruin any more of her night. Although Katniss knew she was trying to wind her up. She still felt a knot of fear at the fact that she had left Peeta within striking distance of Glimmer’s attentions. But hadn’t he proved he liked her in the garden? She took a deep breath and turned around. As she suspected Glimmer was standing beside Peeta at the bar, her hand resting on his arm. Katniss swallowed hard as Glimmer threw her head back to laugh dramatically at something Peeta said. She watched as Peeta picked up the two drinks, turned around and walked towards her, an inkling of annoyance flashing on his face.

By the time he reached her his handsome face had returned to its usual warm and sunny countenance.  
“Another White Russian for the beautiful lady,” he beamed at Katniss and handed her the drink. “Um Glimmer, she just walked up to me, I hope…”  
Katniss held up her hand and placed the other on his shoulder.  
“Peeta, it’s ok,” she grinned and took a sip of her drink.  
Your hand is still on his shoulder. Take it off Everdeen, what are you doing?!  
She couldn’t help it, it felt right, the pull between them, the spark - whatever you could call it, it felt so easy, so familiar and inevitable.  
Am I drunk?! Maybe it’s the cocktails.  
She lifted her eyes up to meet him, ah the intense burn of blue again. Peeta lifted his hand up and gently placed it over the one she had placed on his shoulder and started rubbing it up and down. He took a step forward, his eyes never leaving hers, put down his drink, freeing up his other hand which she slowly lifted up to cradle her cheek. He’s going to kiss me, he’s going to…  
The smell of coffee lingered on his breath as he leant in, slowly, so achingly slowly, his lips millimetres away. She sighed softly in glorious anticipation, the tiny puff of her breath meeting his lips right before -  
“Guyyyyys! Dance with us!” Delly’s foghorn voice bellowed and she pulled on Peeta’s arm.  
Impecable timing as always Dell.  
Katniss groaned inwardly and felt her face burn when Annie shot her a secret grin. Peeta laughed and took Katniss’s hand giving it a squeeze of reassurance.  
“Well Katniss, shall we?”  
Peeta didn’t appear to be embarrassed about their near miss as he led her towards the dance floor with Delly in his wake.  
“Where’s Annie?” Katniss asked, looking over at where they had been standing. Annie was gesturing for Delly to come back over to her. Delly only smiled and waved back. Annie walked over quickly and took Delly by the arm.  
“Come on Dell, let’s get some more drinks.” She beamed a knowing smile at Katniss, her green eyes almost winking as she pulled Delly away.  
“Something I said?!” Peeta smiled innocently and placed his hand on the small of Katniss’s back pulling her towards him gently. She felt like she was going to combust again as he shyly pushed a stray piece of hair away from her face, her hesitating hands betraying his easy confidence.  
Breathe Everdeen, breathe.  
“Uh I…I .think Annie wants to speak to Jo - they usually share a cab home together since they live near each other… um have you met Finn her boyfriend, he’s our phys ed spec..”  
Peeta smiled and ran his thumb across her lips as her words trailed off and died there. Those hypnotic eyes bared down into her soul as if to say It’s ok. Peeta’s hands found a home on her hips, while the rest of the room melted away, leaving only her and Peeta, everything else an unimportant blur of background.

I hope that I can turn back the time  
To make it all alright, all alright for us  
I promise to build a new world for us two,  
With you in the middle…

She had never enjoyed this song as much as in this moment.  
This time there were no Delly shaped interruptions as Peeta leaned down and brushed his lips to hers. So soft at first, his hands finding their way to either side of her head his lips parted and his tongue teased hers. She groaned and reciprocated.  
So good, so fucking good.  
She entwined her hands around the base of his neck and pulled him closer to her. Nothing mattered except Peeta’s lips and the intoxicating smell of musky vanilla mingled in with washed linen, like time had frozen them in this moment forever. When Peeta gently pulled back, an immediate loss replaced the feel of him to her.  
Slowly, Katniss pulled her eyes up to meet his, both staring for longer than they should’ve. Peeta’s eyes looked darker. Maybe it’s the lights, she thought, but there was an unmistakeable look of want there.  
“Wow,” he breathed out before pulling her into a soft embrace and they swayed gently to the music.  
'Can't feel my face' by The Weeknd came on. “You know I used to thing song was so romantic until I read it was about Cocaine.”  
Peeta pulled his head back looking at her with a puzzled expression.  
Katniss burst out laughing. She loved that he could go from being achingly sexy one minute to being a dork the next. It had definitely diffused any awkwardness and she felt like she was in a state of complete relaxation that definitely wasn’t the result of too many White Russians.  
“Can’t say I’ve given it much thought Peeta.” She sniggered again.  
“What?!” he grinned. His blue eyes had returned to their usual piercing shade.  
“You’re a dork,” she said teasingly as stroked the side of his face.  
“You’ve found that out already?! Man, I was trying so hard to stay in the zone.”  
“Zone?! You were in a zone?!”  
“Yeah the cool one. Epic fail, I’d say,” as he leant in and kissed just below her earlobe.  
Katniss let out a contented sigh.  
“I wouldn’t say that.” She looked up at him again and leant in for another kiss.

“Workin’ it Everdeen, workin’ it!” Johanna drawled her arm around Thresh’s shoulders as they walked towards her and Peeta.  
“Come up for air at last Jo?” Katniss grinned at her friend.  
Ignoring her question, Johanna appraised Peeta, looking at him up and down.  
“Nice work Mellark! The old ‘sexy dance wooing’ technique, I didn’t know you had it in ya.”  
“Good night Jo?” Peeta answered with a bemused tone.  
“The best, and I don’t plan for it end here, huh babe?” She turned and winked at Thresh, to which he responded with a wicked grin before licking his lips.  
Gross.  
Katniss rolled her eyes at Peeta.  
“Anyway, I’m heading home and so are Annie and Dell, you want to share a taxi?” Jo took another long drink from her gin and tonic.  
“Um, oh yeah sure.” She smiled shyly at Peeta. She didn’t want the night to end, not after those electric kisses and embraces, hell she felt dizzy again thinking about it, but Peeta or no Peeta, she didn’t go home with any guy after one date. Was it a date? Not really but, they kissed. It meant something surely. She didn’t have time to mentally analyse about whatever tonight was or wasn’t anymore as Peeta kissed her on the cheek and told her he was going to fetch her jacket for her.

Johanna smirked knowingly at her as Peeta walked away.  
“Hot stuff Everdeen.”  
“Fuck off,” she laughed, blushing furiously.

By the time Katniss reached front door she saw Peeta holding her leather jacket over one arm. His eye locked onto hers again, smouldering, was the only way she could describe the look he was giving her. She felt that tingle deep in her core. God she wanted him. All reservations she had had before, those thoughts about Gale, had been pushed away, it was like nothing mattered except these new feelings she had. New beginnings he had said. Yes.  
“Peeta! I’m so glad I found you sweetie.” Glimmer sidled up to him and rubbed his arm.  
“Glim, Delly said she’d she share a cab home with you, since you both live on the same side of town.” Johanna grabbed Glimmer by the arm and forcefully lead her off.  
“Come on Sweetie,” Jo shot Katniss a triumphant and smug smile as they walked by.  
“Get off me Mason.” Glimmer snarled.  
“Take the hint Miss Dolce, back off.” Johanna snapped back in low whisper.

Peeta, who had by the looks of it, heard none of this, looked relieved and handed Katniss her jacket. They both headed outside slowly, their hands locked together.  
Katniss tried to suppress a laugh as a sulking Glimmer and a very merry Delly climbed into a taxi, with Johanna forcefully slamming the taxi door shut.

“Hey Ross and Rachel wrap it up! Some of us have got some sweet lovin’ to get home to.” Johanna rolled her eyes at them, but smiled despite herself and grabbed Thresh for another make out session. Annie rolled her eyes and took her phone out, trying her best not to stare Jo and Thresh.

“Katniss can I see you again? Tonight was… special.” Peeta stroked the end of her braid.  
“I see you every day at school.”  
She knew she was being a tad snarky with that comment but she needed to know if he was serious.  
“I know that smart ass,” he laughed affectionately and pulled her in for another kiss. This time the kiss was burning hot. He pulled her in tightly his tongue licking her lips at first before invading her mouth with a ferocity that made her crave all of him again. He pulled away, grinning at her.  
“I meant a traditional, flowers and candy, dinner out. I’ll even throw in a couple of white Russians if you agree to it?”  
“Ok,” she replied softly.  
“Really? You’ll allow it then?” his eyes swam with relief and joy.  
“I’ll allow it. But don’t forget the candy.”  
Peeta half laughed back, but an uneasy, nervousness washed over him. Suddenly he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking awkward.  
What the hell?  
“Um Katniss I need to tell you something. I’m sorry that I never brought it up earlier, I uh…I wanted to you to get to know me without it being an issue, not that it’s an issue at all, it’s a good thing I promise.”  
Katniss felt that oh-so-familiar knot of fear in her stomach again. No, not again.  
“Katniss… we’ve met before.” Peeta’s voice had taken a slightly desperate edge as he stroked her face again. “Don’t you remember me at all?”  
“What are you talking about, we met for the first time on Monday?” she laughed nervously. “Believe me Peeta I’d have remembered meeting you before. How many cocktails have you had tonight?!”  
“No, we have met before. 5 years ago, at a Halloween party in college, Madge’s party.” He searched Katniss’s face for signs of recognition.  
“Madge’s party? You didn’t go to my college Peeta, I would have…”  
Peeta cut her off.  
“I was Godzilla and you were Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, you couldn’t see my face. But I could see you. God, I saw you Katniss… we hung out together for half of the night, you had fallen out with your boyfriend and I…” He stopped, looked down at his shoes. His voice thick with emotion as he continued. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you after that night, I tried, but you were always there. Then by some miracle I got a job at D12 and there you were. I had no idea you worked there, but fate… well if you believe in that, I think I’m starting to wonder if there’s anything in it.”  
Katniss felt like she was falling down a deep hole, like Alice down the rabbit hole. Her face paled with shock. Peeta, Peeta… he was That guy. How could she have forgotten his voice, have not remembered. That guy was all she thought about in the months after the party and then often after that, even though she and Gale had still been together.  
“Say something.” Peeta stared at her, his gaze intense, willing her to break the silence.  
She couldn’t formulate words. This is the mind fuck of the century.  
“I’m not good at saying something.” She mumbled, her shoulders giving a sad shrug.  
“Then I’ll say it: I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this straight away. I’ve no excuses Katniss and I don’t expect anything from you. I just wanted you to know.”  
A long pause trailed out between them, holding something heavy and delicate in its silence.  
“That was you?” she finally blurted out, a soft smile dancing on her lips.  
“Yeah” he replied solemnly, “That was me.”  
“Monster boy,” she breathed.  
“Dorothy girl,” he replied stroking her face again, smiling tentatively.

“Come the fuck on, K!” Jo barked over at Katniss breaking their silence.  
“I gotta… gotta go.” Katniss felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.  
She stumbled slightly as Peeta took her arm and helped her into the taxi.  
“Nighty night lover-boy,” Jo grinned shutting the door.  
“Night Johanna, Annie, Thresh. Night, Katniss. Here’s, um…my number.”  
He quickly scrawled it on a bar receipt and handed it to Katniss through the window.  
“Ooh Mellark, you don’t miss a trick, Driver, let’s roll!” Jo thumped the plastic partition between them and the taxi driver.  
Katniss merely nodded her head, not saying a word as she took the piece of paper. The dazed feeling was getting worse.  
Urgh I need my bed.  
She couldn’t take this in properly never mind formulate a proper response. As the taxi drove away, Katniss turned around and saw Peeta standing on the road staring at her with longing, the same look he had given her when he was just about to kiss her. She sighed and turned around.  
“You ok Katniss?” Annie asked cautiously.  
“I don’t know Annie… I don’t know.” Katniss twisted the paper with Peeta’s number on it between her fingers.  
“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Annie remarked and put her hand on Katniss’s knee.  
“I think I have…”she replied her voice as far away as the first time she and Peeta met.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here at last :) Hope you enjoy! Many thanks as always to my lovely beta Heidi for her fantastic editing and ideas, especially for this chapter. You can find me on tumblr: hutcherette@tumblr.com. Come say hi!

University of Panem Dorms – 5 years ago

“Come out Katniss, please, I’m sure it looks fine.” Madge rapped on the bathroom door a little more insistently this time.  
“Madge I’m in a gingham, frilly dress voluntarily, this look is never fine,” Katniss muttered to Madge as she opened the door slowly. Madge covered her mouth with her hand to suppress a giggle as she drew Katniss into a hug.  
“Awwww you look so cute! Blue gingham and Katniss Everdeen, who knew?!”  
“Not me!” Katniss groaned.  
Damn you Gale. She was not supposed to be attending her best friend Madge Undersees Halloween party as god damned Dorothy. She and Gale were supposed to be going as Diana the Huntress and Zeus. Hell she’d even borrowed her favourite bow and arrow set from the archery club – being Vice President has its perks - especially for the night. Gale had turned around that morning to inform her that he was now going to the French Society’s exclusive horror film night soiree because he had promised them months back and had ‘forgotten’.   
“French is my major Katniss, I can’t just bail to go to some dorm Halloween party,” he had told her, giving her a look that made her feel like some dumb sorority sister. The costume shop would only hire the costumes out as a pair so she was screwed. She didn’t want to let Madge down either so here she was Little Miss Kansas Dorothy Gale. The irony of her costume characters last name wasn’t lost on her either.  
“It’s either Dorothy or Little Bo Peep, that’s all I have,” Madge threw up her arms in mock exasperation.  
“These are my options?!” Katniss grinned at the absurdity of it all.  
“Thanks Katniss, I really appreciate that you’re coming when I know you probably want to go with Gale.” Madge smiled and ran her hand through her blonde bob haircut.  
“It’s no big deal,” Katniss shrugged dismissively. “And I wasn’t even invited. Apparently plus ones aren’t encouraged. He said he might make it over later though.”  
Katniss smoothed her hands down the gingham dress. She was trying to stay calm about the whole thing but it was typical behaviour from Gale these days. Over the last few months’ things had… shifted. He no longer seemed to be making as much effort to see her and had become more heavily involved with the French society. Gale would attend the opening of an envelope if it had an inkling of a connection with them. But they had been together since Senior year of high school and she was sure they’d weather this slight storm.  
“Here don’t forget Toto, the icing on the Dorothy cake!” Madge handed Katniss an oversized scruffy looking toy dog sitting in a small wicker basket.  
“What the hell happened to the dog?” Katniss picked up Toto from the basket and examined a rather large hole in him where the stuffing was leaking out.  
“Oh I think Cato decided to play football with him.” Madge rolled her eyes at the mention of her high school ex-boyfriend.   
“Poor little guy.” Katniss tapped the dog’s head and placed him back in the basket.  
“Hey at least you won’t need to do much to your hair, your braid will work, but it needs a finishing touch.” Madge looked thoughtful before turning back to the costume bag and started rummaging through it.  
“Madge I’m wearing ruby slippers and carrying a deformed toy dog. I think I’m done.” Katniss exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.  
“Ah hah! Here they are.” Madge beamed handing Katniss two bright blue hair ribbons. “Perfect.” She stood back to admire her handiwork. Katniss rolled her eyes and grinned at her friend.   
“It’s a good job I love you, you nut, otherwise I’d be having no part in this hoopla.”  
“Hoopla?! As if! This is going to be the best freakin’ Halloween party there’s ever been at Panem U. Come on let’s go and make up the punch.” Madge grabbed her friends arm and they headed towards the kitchen.

 

The party was in full swing, and by 9 o’clock practically every inch of Madge’s apartment was covered by costume clad party goers. Katniss had just received a text from Gale explaining that he probably wouldn’t make it over until well past 11 as Clove Willis, his friend from the course and society president had suggested they finish the night by watching Switchblade Romance followed by a critical discussion about each movie and where they fit in French society blah blah blah. Katniss stuffed her phone into her Toto basket and didn’t bother replying. She was too irritated. Every time she had met Clove previously she felt uneasy. The way she looked Gale up and down, complimented him at every turn and girlishly played with her long pony tail while Gale spoke to her made Katniss feel that she had designs on him. She wouldn’t be surprised if Clove had planned the whole night to her advantage.   
“Pippi Longstocking right?!” A boy she recognised from her pedagogies of learning class leaned against the kitchen wall with a lazy smile developing across her face. Katniss rolled her eyes.  
“Since when did Pippi have a dog?!” She pointed at toy Toto whose beady plastic eye was hanging precariously from its socket.   
“Looks like he’s seen better days.”  
The guy, who’s name she suddenly remembered as Marvel Stevens (that had to be a made up name right?!) stretched his arms up against the wall and leaned over Katniss.  
“Can I get you a drink Kathryn?” He smirked while running his eyes up and down her body. Jesus could this guy be any more desperate?!  
“It’s Katniss and no I’m all set.” She replied with a tight smile and looked away from Marvel towards the lounge area where Madge was busy doing her hostess with the mostess routine handing out tequila shots with an obligatory plastic spider floating in each one.   
“I recognise you from class, you sit at the back with a scowl on your face. That’s hot, I like a feisty girl.” Marvel leered.  
Katniss groaned inwardly. Did this guy seriously think his pervy eyes and low grade flirting would work on her. I hate Gale right now. She took a large gulp of the lurid neon green punch that she and Madge had made earlier. She winced again at how strong it was. “You can never have enough vodka in a homemade punch Katniss.” Madge had reassured her earlier, grinning before pouring in another quarter of a litre.  
“I love pigtails.” Marvel carried on smugly, not put off by her obvious disinterest. He raised an eyebrow and stepped forward like he was about to reach over and pull one of her braids. Katniss stepped back and pulled the fridge door open to block him from coming any closer.  
“I gotta go. Marvin was it?” She replied acidly feeling her temper rising as he continued leering at her.  
“Next time you try to flirt with a girl try and leave the second rate Stiffler impression at the door. That got old eight years ago.” Woah. She didn’t realise she had so much snark in her tonight. A mixture of lethal punch and repressed Gale anger she figured and walked out towards the lounge. Madge was sporting a cute sailor girl dress and hat and looked like she was trying to stifle a laugh, looking over at Marvel who was now trying to recover from his brush off by staring at his phone with a bored look.   
“Oooh burrrrrnnn Everdeen!” She grinned at her friend and offered her a tequila shot.  
“And you invited that guy why?” Katniss huffed licking salt off the back of her hand before aggressively downing the tequila.   
“Marvel’s ok,” Madge smiled handing Katniss a wedge of lime as she winced with the burn of the tequila warming her throat. “He’s in my drama group, he just broke up with his girlfriend Enobaria, you know her? Guess he was trying to put some rebound moves on you.”  
“Well he sucks, is there anyone here that I can have an intelligent conversation with apart from you?” Katniss smiled and put her arm around Madge’s shoulders.  
“Ah you’re just in a mood over Gale, I’m sure he’ll be over later.”  
Katniss sighed. “I’m sorry Madge, it’s just the situation with that Clove girl, it’s bothering me more than it should.” She self-consciously played with one of her braids.  
“Dude, Clove Willis really?! You could take her.” Madge rolled her eyes and grinned. “Stop obsessing and let’s enjoy the party. Actually my friend from that early year’s numeracy tute should be here. He’s really cool Katniss. You remember me talking about him?”  
Katniss vaguely recalled Madge going on about some hot guy she had been chatting to in one of her classes. The details were fuzzy as they both had got a little worse for wear that night on the 4 bottles of Prosecco Madge had insisted on them buying. She knew he was hot and funny (a Madge pre-requisite) and also had something to do with baking and painting was it? But Madge had been disappointed to find out he had a girlfriend. As if reading her mind Madge sighed and cocked her head to one side.  
“Shame he has a lady, a real pity….but hey there’s bigger fish to fry I guess.” She pointed over at Adam Gloss, a guy from the Secondary Ed course that Madge had befriended at a high school/elementary ed mixer event. He smirked back as Madge winked at him. Katniss rolled her eyes and absent mindedly picked at Toto’s tatty basket.   
“I’m just gonna….” Madge motioned sheepishly with her hand towards where Adam was standing. Katniss gave her friend a knowing grin and made a shooing action with her hands.  
“Yes, yes go! Have fun, be safe, you know where that spare can of pepper spray is located if need be.”  
“Katniss!” She mock groaned and before saluting her playfully and walking in a slightly seductive manner to where Adam was.

 

To hell with it. Katniss grabbed the ladle from the punch bowl and filled up a large plastic cup. If this night was going to be awkward as ass, then she might as well get trashed to anaesthetise herself from most of it. She scanned across the melee of people for somewhere that offered some sort of solitude to the miserable feeling that was piling up in her head. She smiled in relief as she remembered the fire escape stairs that were accessed from the end of the hall where Madge’s bedroom was. She let out a long relieved sigh and sat on the top step of the iron wrought stairs. She took out her phone, another text from Gale. Surely better news this time?!  
Sorry don’t think I’ll make it over tonight babe. Clove asked if I would mind helping her tidy up the hall after we’re finished since the Leeg’s have bailed on her. Can’t leave her to do it all herself ya know?! How about we get breakfast tomorrow? See you back at the apartment. G xx  
Katniss threw the phone down in irritation and it promptly tumbled down a few steps.  
“Aw shit,” Katniss leaned forward to rescue it from further damage.  
“Rough night?” A smooth and deep softly spoken voice came from behind her. A pleasant shiver ran up her spine at the sound. She turned around to see the owner of said voice.  
“Oh!” She chuckled in fright at what was probably the most amusing and weirdest thing you could ever encounter on a fire escape. A person dressed in a garish green monster costume that included a rather comical looking cardboard headpiece that looked hand painted with wonky looking white fangs stuck haphazardly along the mouth.   
“Sorry you gave me a fright there, Rex from Toy Story right?”  
“Aw jeez my costume making skills obviously leave a lot to be desired, um it’s meant to be Godzilla but I guess it’s lacking the crucial fear element.” The warm and friendly voice laughed from behind the headpiece.   
“No no I applaud your efforts, and you did give me a fright there.”  
“Ah well maybe it’s not a complete write off then. Do you mind if I sit down? I keep bumping into people in there with my tail. I knew I should have gone with that all in one Bowie Ziggy Stardust costume. I’d take a bit of Lycra chafing any day over knocking over everything in sight.” Katniss couldn’t help laughing. She knew that she should be cross at her peace and quiet being interrupted by a stranger but the warmth that seemed to radiate from this comical looking man, even in ludicrous costume, was a welcome relief and distraction to thoughts of Gale and Clove frickin’ Willis.   
“Sure, just be careful you don’t take a tumble, you don’t seem too steady on your feet there Rex!”

The fact that she couldn’t see his face and that it was covered with such a funny looking headpiece strangely took some of the pressure off her to think of witty things to say. Despite wanting to join a profession that demanded excellent communication skills Katniss had always found small talk and social situations decidedly awkward at times. Perhaps one of the reasons she was drawn to teaching was that it allowed you to perform a role, stick to a specific script that didn’t require her to be lost for words. Besides, let’s face it, kids were a hell of lot easier to talk to than adults. 

“Ha yeah tell me about it, if I have anymore of Madge’s killer punch I’ll be monster splat!” He gestured with his elbow towards the ground, 3 flights below where they were sitting.  
Katniss giggled. I giggle?! What the fuck? You’re giggling at a random who’s wearing what looks like a costume made by first grader, get a grip Everdeen. She looked away. And let the awkward silences commence. She let out a resigned sigh.   
“Sorry I hope you don’t mind me interrupting your chill time…I just…need a break from in there.” Monster boy let out a similar styled sigh to her own. He was a stranger but yet she felt completely at ease, nothing in his voice sounded like a pretence.   
“Yeah I hear that…” Katniss took a long drink from her cup.  
“Boyfriend troubles?” The voice from the monster costume softened in tone.  
“What?” she snapped, feeling instantly flustered. “Oh um yeah, how did you know?”  
“I took a shot. You’re a pretty girl who is on your own sitting on a fire escape wearing a cute costume. You should be dancing but instead you’re out here sitting with a dude who’s dressed up like Barney’s dopier brother.” He laughed softly at the end of the sentence.  
“I didn’t know Barney had a brother.” She grinned. “And dancing’s overrated anyway.”  
“Depends on who you’re dancing with doesn’t it?!”   
Did she just hear a slight flirtatious tone to that answer? Jesus Katniss, way too much punch. She looked at the cardboard monster head. She couldn’t make out any of his features through the large gap in the mouth, it was too dark, or maybe she didn’t want to. Maybe it was more fun hearing his voice and imagining what he looked like.  
“I don’t know; it’s been a long time since I danced.” She smiled at him.  
“That’s a crying shame Dorothy, what a waste of a good gingham skirt, you should rectify that.”  
“I’m not in the mood thanks.” She felt herself snapping back as unpleasant thoughts of Gale and Clove dancing seductively together round the hall to La Vie En Rose flooded her mind.  
“Sorry I don’t mean to pry.” His voice sounded awkward now. She looked up, jolting her back to reality when she noticed how defined and toned his arms were, the green long sleeved top he was wearing clung in all the right areas, accentuating his broad shoulders. Hmmm a footballer maybe, a definite jock. She figured he had caught her staring as his headpiece whipped round to face her. She burst out laughing.  
“Sorry I can’t take you seriously with that on your head.”  
“Oh God I know” he groaned “but it’s stapled to my top so I can’t take it off without the whole thing falling to bits I’m afraid.”  
“Are you not boiling in there?” She asked scanning the large gap trying to figure out where his eyes might be.  
“Kind of, like I said, this costume wasn’t one of my more stellar ideas. Was hoping I might distract you from the lame-ness with my attempts at witty repartee.” He laughed.

Silence. Katniss shifted nearer him and turned around to face him. Katniss wasn’t one for sharing her problems or even talking at great lengths for that matter but there was something about this boy. Maybe the fact that he was in disguise that made it so easy, too easy, to open up to. He seemed nice, and a real tonic to how Gale had been treating her of late.  
“You were right. I guess you could say I have boy troubles.” She winced. “God I hate that phrase.” She muttered. “My boyfriend was meant to be coming with me tonight but decided that the French society’s Halloween film night was more important.” She felt her voice turning acid upon the mention of that god damned society.  
“Judging by the tone of your voice I’m guessing this isn’t the first time he’s put this society above you?” His voice wasn’t judgemental; it was just empathetic.  
“Good guess.” She downed the rest of her punch quickly. Why am I telling him this? Why does he care?  
“Well I don’t know you or your boyfriend or the whole situation but if I think that if I had a gorgeous and smart girlfriend like yourself I’d be choosing to party with you, society or no society.”  
Katniss felt her face start to burn. If this line had come from Marvel she would have rolled her eyes and made some sarcastic retort but the way he said it was so earnest and genuine, like he really meant every word he was saying.  
“Thank you,” she murmured quietly and stared down at her ill-fitting ruby slippers.  
“I hope that didn’t come across as a sleazy come on, I was just being honest, from a casual observer’s point of view,” he said softly.  
She looked up and though she couldn’t see through that space in his headpiece she knew he was staring at her. She didn’t know why she said what she did next. It just came out:  
“What colour are your eyes?” she asked returning his stare.  
“Blue.” His voice taking on a huskier tone.  
“Oh…that’s a…a…good colour,” her voice faltering.  
“Yeah it’s ok. I think I prefer grey though.”  
She had no reply to this but felt another pleasing shiver shoot up her spine and a pleasant tingle down below. Monster boy broke the stare first, clearing his throat and taking a long swig from his bottle of Corona.  
Fuuucccck am I seriously attracted to a guy wearing a dorky costume who’s face I can’t see? Gale and her hadn’t been intimate for a month or so now. Obviously this is what happens when you don’t get some and then drink Everdeen. She let out an involuntarily snort that wasn’t meant to be as loud as it came out.  
“I’m sorry…I…” Monster boy sounded flustered now. He turned his head a little too quickly at the same time Katniss turned hers resulting in their heads colliding. A resounding thump echoed off his headpiece and it wobbled slightly.  
“Aaargh!” Katniss fell forward awkwardly landing with her head on monster boy’s lap.  
“Oh shit are you ok?” His voice echoed from his headpiece. He was obviously trying to stifle a laugh. Katniss started laughing in response until she realised she was eye level with his crotch. Much to her horror it wasn’t feeling like an unpleasant experience. Those pants certainly are a snug fit.   
She felt a soft hand lightly pat her head.   
“Um.” She heard a small chuckle.  
“Oh Jesus sorry! I fell and your headgear knocked me over.” The words tumbled out quickly as she leapt up and grabbed onto the railings on the near side. Fuck, fuck how much punch have I consumed that I feel the need to ogle a complete stranger’s nether regions?!  
“This thing is going to be the death of me tonight I tell you.” He seemed to shake his head while pointing to the headpiece. “Feel free to send me away now.” He shifted awkwardly and she noticed that he had moved his leather jacket over the top of his pants.  
“It was an accident, it’s fine. Besides drinking too much punch doesn’t exactly help with the ole’ co-ordination.” She grinned wickedly at him.  
He cleared his throat again in what seemed a nervous manner. Oh God why do I have to be such a klutz at the most inopportune times?  
“So what’s your major?” He asked smoothly, as if the crotch-fall incident had never happened.  
“Elementary Ed, senior year, you?”   
“Same, but sophomore year.”  
“What interested you in teaching?” She asked desperately trying to her hands from fidgeting nervously.  
“It wasn’t the original plan. My family own a bakery and I always thought I’d stay there and work in some capacity. Felt like it was expected of me, not that I ever grudged working there. Then my older brother married young, had three kids and they’re pretty much in charge of things now. I thought about going to art school. Painting was my first love but I didn’t get the grades I needed. Cash…um my girlfriend is majoring in elementary ed too, over at Capitol U, and she suggested the course to me, Panem U is nearer my apartment. I love kids, obviously. I spend a lot of time babysitting my nieces and nephews and I also teach some kids art classes at a local community centre every summer. I love teaching. Seeing a kids face light up when they see you or when you’ve helped them figure something tricky out makes it all worthwhile.”  
“Wow,” she replied softly, enraptured by his every word. Then she remembered he had dropped the G-bomb. She felt her heart sink like a stone. He has a girlfriend? Urgh why do I even care? Um Gale…hello! She mentally scolded her disappointment.  
“You’re like the poster child for dedicated teachers.” She remarked a little more sarcastically than she meant. So what he has a girlfriend? She took a deep breath.  
“In all seriousness though I completely agree on how rewarding it is. On my last placement a kid gave me a card thanking me for helping her with fractions and I almost welled up in front of her.”  
“Almost?” he teased.  
“Almost is a lot for me.” She grinned back.  
“Well ‘almost’ it sounds like you’re a born teacher.”  
“Don’t know about that.” She felt the heat creeping up her neck again.  
“I’d love to do a summer class like you though. I’d teach archery, it’s kind of a passion of mine.”  
“Archery huh? There’s certainly a lot more to you than meets the eye Dorothy girl.” The husky tone had returned.  
“So they say,” she said quietly.  
“I say.” He handed her an unopened bottle of Corona. Her fingers grazed his and lingered there a little longer than necessary. Jolts of electricity crackled through her fingertips. Who is this guy?! She crossed her legs together; that tingling sensation was back and was getting more intense.  
“You should do that, you know.”  
“What?”  
“Archery classes. If you have a passion for it the kids will pick up on that and thrive off it.”  
“I dunno.” She picked at the label on the beer bottle. “Not sure there would be enough interest.”  
“Are you kidding?! If I got the chance to shoot arrows as a kid, I’d be there in a minute!”  
God he had such a positive outlook. Usually she felt irritation with Pollyanna types but with this guy it was a refreshing foil to her own frequent cynicism.  
“Believe in yourself Dorothy-girl.” He added.  
“Uh thanks Dr Phil!” She laughed.  
“Dr Phil’s a legit legend you know, so I’ll take that as a compliment.”  
“You do that monster boy.” She looked again into the space under his headpiece. She wondered what he looked like. Dark haired like Gale? Or blonde? He had blue eyes. I bet they sparkle she thought. Kissable lips? God I hope so.  
“I shall. I’ll take whatever compliments from you that I can get. Something tells me you don’t give them out too easily which means they’re more worth the earning.”  
How did he do that? Smooth talk, that on some guys would sound cheesy but on him were the sexiest sentiments she’d ever heard.  
The burning cheeks were back and she stared up at him. She couldn’t see him but she knew those blue eyes were burning into hers. She was pretty sure she could hear his breathing become shallower, just like hers. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. He reached over and put his hand on her shoulder.  
“You’re really something. I know I’ve just met you and we’re both seeing other people but I….” He trailed off, sounding nervous again. “Well let’s just say if we were both single I’d be trying to get your number right now.” Can you feel a blush? She could almost certainly feel his matching her own intense one.  
“And I might have given it to you…. after all I have been eye level with your crotch!” She grinned. He laughed softly giving her shoulder another squeeze,  
“Seriously don’t take any shit off your boyfriend. He doesn’t know how lucky he is obviously.”  
“Yeah.” She scowled as thoughts of Gale filtered back into her brain.  
“Hey.” Monster boy tilted her chin with his fingers. Breathe Katniss, keep breathing. “Don’t put up with it ok? You’re perfect.” She tried not to let out the moan that she as dying to let out on feeling his fingers on her face. She bit her lip and breathed out softly.  
“God why do I want to kiss you so bad?” He added hoarsely.  
Katniss lifted her hand to stroke his hand that was now running up and down her jawline.  
“Why do I wish that you could?” She answered breathily.  
Just then a loud creak interrupted their reverie. They dropped their hands instantly as the fire escape door opened and a pretty girl with long highlighted blonde hair in a pink and black bunny girl costume stepped onto the stairwell.  
“Baby I’ve been looking all over for you. I told to wait by the window for me while I talked to Lisa and Denise. Who are you?” Her voice was sharp and she stared hard at Katniss.  
“Oh hey Cashmere, I needed some air, I told you I can hardly breathe in this thing.” Monster boy replied rather sheepishly. Um this is….”  
He looked over at Katniss waiting for her to answer.  
“Whatever.” Cashmere gave a swipe of her hand in disinterest and picked up the box of Coronas that he had brought outside with him.  
“We’re going sweetie. Tick tock. Let’s go.”  
“Ok I’ll be there in 5.” It was a voice of resignation like he was well used to this type of attitude from his girlfriend, a type of weariness that she knew all too well from recent experience. Snooty bitch, is that seriously his girlfriend. And is that her real name?!  
“Hurry up! I want to get there soon as. This party blows.” Cashmere rolled her eyes.  
“I said 5 Cash.” He replied a little more forcefully. Cashmere huffed loudly and turned on her heel, walking back inside and slamming the door shut behind her. Monster boy turned his head back to hers.  
“Sorry about this, I didn’t think I’d need to leave so soon. My buddy and his girlfriend are also having a party over at South Seam. I said we’d stop by if we had time.”  
Katniss’s head was swimming. What just happened?! She couldn’t make sense of anything except that they boy who she had almost kissed had a pissed off girlfriend waiting for him.  
“Look don’t worry. I’m going to go inside and check on Madge. Make sure she’s not taken too many of those lethal shots she was mixing up earlier.” She stood up slowly.  
“Yeah of course.” The voice behind her sounded sad, sad but accepting.  
“See you around Monster boy.” She looked round at him one last time.  
“Was great meeting you Dorothy girl, and I meant everything I said.” He spoke softly and stood up facing her.  
“I know, me too.” She looked at him, patted the top of his headpiece, walked over to the door and headed back inside.  
Her phone pinged indicating another text from Gale.   
Babe don’t be pissed. I’ll see you at the apartment soon, ok?  
The reality of her night kicked in. Gale bailing and just being Gale, an intense encounter with a guy she couldn’t have. She wanted to get into her bed and just shut it all out.  
Urgh she rubbed her face in frustration as she walked down the hall. As predicted Madge’s face was plastered to Gloss’s as she writhed on his lap on the corner sofa. She texted a goodbye message to Madge and left the dorm, praying she wouldn’t run into Cashmere on her way out. She knew bailing on Madge was a bit dramatic but the thought of staying there all night thinking about what happened would be too much to bare. 

At home she hopped into bed and pulled the covers right over her face taking in a few healing deep breaths. That voice, his broad shoulders, how he smelled of an enticing mix of cinnamon and dill, how he made her feel at ease, how she wanted to kiss him and more. This was not Katniss behaviour. She loved Gale. He was her world; she did not think about other guy’s - period. She had spoken to this guy for what? All of an hour and he was all she could think about. She imagined what he looked like. How he would reveal his face just as he was about to go down on her. It was like he’d known her all her life. She closed her eyes and pushed her hand under her waistband to relieve the tension that had been building. She was still thinking about his hands cupping her face when Gale got home and joined her in bed. Gale, gale. She had to get her mind back onto him and the issues at hand. Days turned into weeks but there wasn’t a night where she didn’t think or dream about the boy with the monster costume. She had come so close to asking Madge about his identity during class. But she knew no good could come of it. He wasn’t single either and was probably trying to put the incident behind him too. She scanned the library and the crowds of students on campus wondering if he was there. She wondered if she would be able to sense him looking her in the eye if he passed by her. He could be anyone. He was a stranger yet paradoxically someone she had shared the most intense connection with. She needed to move past this. Not just for her and Gale, but for the sake of her own sanity. Monster boy and that instant bond had shaken her to the very core. She could move on with her life but could she ever really forget?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow only me 5 months to update, sorry! Life & work stuff just took over all my time. I will try not to be so long in my next update. As always many thanks to my lovely beta and friend Heidi. She had a big job on her hands, as this chapter is rather long, so ta very much dude! :D xx  
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading and for the lovely comments.

"It'll have to do" Katniss muttered under breath after she had re-braided her hair for the fourth time that morning. She took a deep breath in, breathed out hard and studied her reflection in the small mirror above the basin in the female staff bathroom. 8:47 am. Nearly time to roll. Toying idly with the end of her braid she pulled out her go-to 'I'm fabulous' perfect nude lipstick for yet another coat. Letting out a resigned sigh she grabbed her handbag and opened the door quickly.  
"Pull yourself together Everdeen" She chastised herself with a heated whisper.

Unfortunately in the heat of scolding herself she hadn't noticed Johanna racing in the door. Her black duster coat whipping behind her.  
"Woah there, Nelly! Are you trying to make my hangover worse than it already is?!" Jo gestured to her head, which Katniss was guessing, was pounding.  
"Morning to you too Jo" she smiled patting the side of Jo's head sympathetically.  
"Wild night?!"  
"Wet n wild times K, all the way" Jo drawled winking at her friend. Katniss wrinkled her nose, turned back to the mirror and started toying again with her braid.  
"So things good with Thresh still?"  
"That man has moves that out-sex even Gloss" Jo replied pulling out her black kajal liner from her bag with the smirk of a cat who had recently had her fair share of top quality cream.  
"Wow; even Gloss the man-whore extraordinaire? Well I guess it must be love," Katniss teased.  
"Please." Jo rolled her eyes & applied a heavy line of sooty black in her lower waterline.  
"Why are you in here anyway, K? It's almost bell and you don't fuss or primp your hair or makeup. Ever. If I didn't know you better I'd say you were avoiding the soon to be love of your life… or at least a couple of months of good lays." 

Exasperated, Katniss grabbed her handbag and started fidgeting with the zipper.  
"I’m not avoiding him...I just...look...urgh we talked about this yesterday Jo, it's just all so...awkward."  
"Oh come on K, it's only awkward because you're turning it into some dumb high school drama á la Delly! It's very simple. He likes you, you like him. You had some weird serendipitous meeting years ago where you hit it off with each other, so? Who cares? Get in his pants already!"  
"Always boils down to one thing with you doesn't it Johanna?" Katniss snapped. Johanna glared at her from the mirror.  
"Harsh, Everdeen. I'm actually trying to help you bring a bit of happiness into your life but if you're too brainless to see that then fine; stew in your own misery." She picked up her bag & turned to face Katniss.  
"If you need me I'll be in the photocopier room. I just saw Mellark on his way to Trinkets room, just a heads up there to aid you in your little avoidance plan. He also asked me if I'd seen you..."  
"What did you say?" Katniss asked in a half whisper staring down at the sink. She knew Jo was right, she had to give him and whatever they had or could have, a chance. The whole thing had been gnawing at her all weekend to the point where she couldn't sleep. She wanted to text him but this wasn't a simple case of boy meets girl, boy kisses girl, followed by the obligatory ‘oh so charming’ text games that usually lead to a first date or being ignored. She wanted to speak to him face to face but now the moment was here...she was terrified.  
"I said no I hadn't. Besides why do you care? It's all too awkward right?!" Jo huffed back and walked out the door. 

The shrill clanging bell rang out breaking Katniss from her thoughts. Oh Shit she slapped her hand to her head. Monday mornings were her half day teaching in D12's kindergarten. The worst part of her week but she had been railroaded into it by Effie who had insisted how good the experience would look on her CPD plan this year although the truth of the matter was that every other staff member had passed up the opportunity to do it and Effie knew she could talk her round by bringing out the guilt inducing 'we need you Katniss' speech. Besides it was that or lunchtime detention duties 2 days a week. At least being there would give her head a break from Peeta mania. Mind you, the prospect of having to face Peeta later on with snot stains on her clothes and paint on her shoes didn't exactly thrill her either. Feeling a little more relaxed Katniss walked down the old rickety stairwell down into the main lobby, kindergarten bound. The years had not been kind to D12's main building, built in 1936 the red sandstone three storey building looked impressive from the exterior but inside was another story. Leaking roofs, peeling paint and some furniture that hasn't been replaced since Eisenhower meant that the school was often in a dilapidated condition. Mrs Cray wanted to bulldoze the entire building and rebuild but Cressida favoured fund raising events to preserve and fix, what was at its heart, a beautiful building full of character and history.  
Katniss was rifling through her bag to find the key card that opened the kindergarten entry door when those smooth molten caramel tones echoed behind her. "Hey Katniss" Oh god. Oh god. Thought I'd at least have a couple of hours before facing him. She breathed out. 1-2-3. Slowly, she turned around, her eyes locking with a motherload of electric blue.  
"Hi," she squeaked a little higher pitched than she intended. She cleared her throat trying to find a way to ground herself and not make this anymore awkward than it already was.  
"Hi Peeta, hey, um how are you?" Those eyes twinkled and a soft smile crept over his lips.  
"Not bad, all the better for seeing you."  
If she wasn't so self-conscious she'd swear that Peeta's face flushed slightly. And then… Silence. Say something, say anything!  
"Th-thanks you too. Hope the White Russians were kind to you next morning. I felt a little queasy but it wore off. Johanna swears by a Virgin Bloody Mary with her secret recipe hash browns & bacon breakfast. Really does sort you out..." Her voice trailed off as she realised she was in full babbling overload and that Peeta was smiling at her with a look of bemusement.  
"I'll need to try that sometime. I personally prefer Cheese buns and a black coffee. I was helping out at the family bakery all day Saturday & that combination saved my ass. Not sure if White Russians were my best idea ever." "No, no they were good." Peeta beamed at her. As she started to feel lost in his eyes again.  
"Mr Mellark! Where are you dear?" Effie trilled her clacking heels echoing off the concrete floor as she waltzed into the lobby. Her face a picture of panic as two children from Peeta's class walked sullenly behind her. One covering his nose with a blood stained tissue. "Two of your children have been fighting, yes fighting, in the playground!" She shrieked from behind. Peeta looked behind him and then smiled apologetically at Katniss.  
"Sorry, looks like duty calls. Listen are you busy at lunch? I brought in left over cheese buns. I'd..." He hesitated as if trying to gauge what her answer would be. "I'd really like to talk...not to sound all heavy. But I'd like to explain why I didn't tell you what I knew on Friday night."  
"I'm sorry I didn't text you Peeta. I, I, sorry it was just a lot to take in."  
"Please, don't be – sorry I mean... Kinda figured you'd need some time. Hell, when I saw you for the first time last week, I definitely needed some time to process it all."  
That smile, the one that made her melt the first time she had seen it through that crazy green headpiece, beaming at her, was full front and centre.  
"Sure... um… meet me here, 12.15? I... I like buns.... cheese ones, I mean." She closed briefly her eyes cringing at her last statement. Learn to talk Everdeen.  
"Good, good" he grinned, the look of relief pertinent on his face.  
"Made by my own fair hand, so they should be tasty enough."  
Was he flirting or was this just bakery chit chat?! Whatever it was she was starting to feel extremely warm again.  
"Ok, um, I better get to Kindergarten. See you later." She clumsily turned around and gave him a wave.  
"Give 'em hell, Dorothy girl" He smirked. Lord.  
"I try," she mock sighed, pushing down on the door handle & walking through. Ok it was flirting, she grinned, definite flirting. 

********* 

"Sweet lord... unh… these are amazing," Katniss groaned and wiped her mouth self-consciously after what was her third cheese bun. Peeta laughed offering her a napkin and carton of orange juice.  
"Honestly Peeta, your talents are obviously wasted here in the teaching profession. You bake like a bad ass." She grinned taking the carton. Jesus could I stop babbling at the cheese buns for 1 second and actually focus on the fact that Peeta and I are on a semi date?! And did I just say the phrase 'bake like a bad ass?' Do I now have the oracy skills of a ten year old?! Too many ridiculous questions were swirling around her brain. She took a long drink from the carton. Calm down Katniss, she mentally soothed herself. Not noticing her embarrassment Peeta grinned back at her.  
"Ah, why thank you kind lady but I think I'll leave the bad ass for my time in the kitchen and keep the genteel for the classroom."  
"Shame," she smiled back meekly. Peeta had been standing waiting for her at 12.15 on the dot outside the nursery doors. To be honest, after 3 hellish hours of dealing with runny noses, (one child has actually wiped his nose on her hand), repeated readings of The Gruffalo including one session where the Gruffalo and fox toy props were thrown across the room, seeing a gorgeous guy with knockout blue eyes holding a paper bag of freshly baked bakery goods was just the tonic. They sat on a bench under the huge willow tree in the front gardens of the school. It hadn't been as awkward as Katniss had worried it would be. Peeta was good at small talk and filling in silences, and just as she remembered from that fateful Halloween night, he always knew the right thing to say. Katniss reached over to take her juice carton, Peeta caught her eye and smiled at her, his cheeks looking slightly pinker than usual. Silence. Damn I spoke too soon. He cleared his throat and crumpled the paper bag causally in his hands.  
"Uh Katniss, uh about the other night I..." the assured smooth talking stance seemed to be faltering.  
"Yeah?" Katniss prompted.  
"Well, ok here goes, I had this all rehearsed in my head and now I've messed it up already." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I like you Katniss. I've liked you since that night at the party. After we met I couldn't stop thinking about you but I was still involved with Cashm... my girlfriend at the time. We weren’t really getting on that well when we met but we had been together since high school and I wanted to make it work. It didn't though and we split up 2 years later. I wish, I had looked for you… God I wish so many things had been different. You were seeing a guy too right?"  
"Yeah I was... um Gale. We broke up last year actually." She bit her lip. Where was this going? Did he regret meeting her, was it just too messy for them to even try and start something?  
"Oh, I would say I'm sorry but..." He gently placed his hand over hers.  
"But?" she breathed out shakily. The warmth of his hand was sending out those jolts of electric charge again.  
"Well with no disrespect to Gale, his loss might be my gain?" Katniss smiled shyly, stroking his thumb gently.  
"I couldn't believe it when I saw you here, just across the classroom. I wasn't sure if it was you at first. Having been a few years since that night and the fact that you weren't clad in gingham," he laughed softly. "I wanted to tell you at the Med but we were getting on so well and I guess I wanted to see if the same connection was still there, and it was... I felt it."  
"I noticed you looking at me but thought maybe it was my imagination," she grinned.  
"Why would you think it's your imagination?! You're beautiful. I don't think you know… the effect you have. "  
Ok the fact that his head had come closer in proximity was definitely not her imagination. She feeling a little intoxicated. Those eyes and the fact that he had licked his lips were now all she could focus on.  
"It's the same effect I felt at that party. It's dazzling, you're dazzling Katniss" He leaned forward, placed his hand on her cheek to cradle her face. His fingers softly grazed her temples. She could get lost in those hits of blue. She felt his breath on her lips, it was going to happen. Fuuucckkkk. She let out a soft squeak as she felt his lips graze hers. Heaven, heaven she sang in her mind. What - what what's that noise?! No, no! She groaned internally as the school bell rang with all its shrill intonations. She opened her eyes, Peeta touched her forehead with his. His fingers still stroking her face.  
"Saved by the bell huh?!" He whispered huskily.  
"Don't think I'd use the word 'saved' more like cursed," she rolled her eyes and lifted her hand up to stroke the tendrils of hair at the nape of his neck. He laughed and slowly pulled his head away but still holding her hand.  
"Probably for the best really. Last thing we need is Effie hauling us into her office for unprofessional conduct."  
Katniss laughed picking up her handbag and jacket.  
"Hmm.... I think I would have risked it." He smiled bashfully, running a finger slowly from her temples to jaw. She shivered, oh god she was done for.  
"Peeta Mellark... you live right on the edge don't you," she teased.  
"Oh Miss Everdeen you have no idea," he winked cheekily. They walked up towards the school entrance in a happier much more comfortable silence. She stopped at the foot of the stairs.  
"Thanks for lunch Peeta, it was... lovely." She felt her blush creep back with a vengeance.  
"You're welcome. My class were in the gym hall for all of lunch. Cressida organised a judo instructor as a treat for their class of the week award. So I better go, and hope none of them try out any of their moves on me."  
"Good luck with that," she laughed and started walking up the stairs.  
"Uh Katniss...?”  
She turned around. Nervous Peeta was back in business. "Would you like to get together one night this week? Dinner, or a movie or both?"  
"Sure." Damn. She had gone for casual but it came out rather high pitched again. "I...I could cook dinner if you like, at mine. I'm no cordon bleu but I can whip up a mean Lasagne," she blurted out quickly. Her place?! Did she really say that? What was he going to think?! That she was easy. Learn also when to shut up Everdeen.  
"Sounds fantastic. Are you free Friday night? You cook and I'll bring more buns?!"  
"Yes: yes to all of the above. Seven a good time? And please do bring your buns, the more the merrier."  
Peeta gave her a bemused look. "Yeah 7, I look forward to it and Katniss... my buns are always available," he grinned and walked away towards the gym hall before Katniss could respond. She was glad that wouldn't be able to witness how flustered and warm she had suddenly become again.  
She was really going on a date with Peeta Mellark... monster boy... eyes that make all the panties drop. Oh lord she was done for.

****** 

"Let me be clear, you... Katniss Everdeen... offered up your cooking?! To an innocent victim?!" Madge cackled down the phone line.  
"What's wrong with my cooking, I don't remember you complaining when you had the flu and I looked after you for an entire weekend!" Katniss shot back. "Katniss that was mostly grilled cheese sandwiches and heated up pizzas, which you burned!" She continued to laugh.  
"Uh no I did not! And that was 6 years ago! I've been practising. Anyway Jo's Lasagne recipe is fool-proof.”  
Madge had phoned that night for a catch up and now it had turned into a critical appraisal of her Friday plans with Peeta.  
"Ok, ok no more roasting of Katniss, pun intended. At least tell me what you're wearing?"  
"I haven't thought about it, jeans maybe, black top."  
"Pants on fire K, I know you too well. You're crazy about this guy, but trying to play it cool, your tried and tested defence mechanism against disappointment. Which is mental. It's Peeta friggin' Mellark! He's a gorgeous and a total sweetheart. Why didn't you tell me you guys met at the Halloween party?"  
"You know why! Um, long standing boyfriend at the time, you remember him...6 foot 2, dark hair, answered to the name Gale?"  
"Har har, I just meant, it would have saved you a lot of time had you guys got together years ago."  
"I wasn't going to give up my relationship for a crush on a guy in a monster costume Madge!"  
"Uh-huh look how well that turned out."  
"I know…" Katniss replied sadly.  
"I'm sorry Katniss, that was out of line. Just been a bitch of a day and Adam is driving me nuts." Madge sighed  
"Please, it’s us, we always have a get out of jail free cards for crabbiness, especially if it's about men being assholes." Madge and her boyfriend, the same Adam Gloss from the infamous Halloween party, were in the middle of a messy breakup. Adam, at being the dumpee, had recently started behaving a petty and spiteful manner towards Madge resulting in weekly demands for clothes, books, or some other, often insignificant object, that he wanted back from her apartment.  
"Thanks. But still I shouldn't take his shitty behaviour out on my best friend. He texted me earlier and demanded a shitty plastic shot glass that he brought me back from Bermuda. Seriously K, I'm so glad I ended it, look at the kind of guy he is. He's certainly no Peeta." She sighed wistfully at the end of the sentence. "Maybe you should date him," Katniss joked.  
"Haha! Nuh-huh, I've heard he's got it baaaad for you Everdeen."  
"What, please… How do you know that?"  
"I have my sources, namely Johanna." Katniss could almost hear her smirking. "And when have you ever listened to Jo?!" She laughed.  
"Jo's a little intense but that's half the fun right?! Anyway you still haven't told me what you're wearing? I think you should go and buy a new dress. I'm thinking a sexy black body con style with your hair loose in tousled waves... If I wasn't three hours away by plane l would be coming over and supervising this whole date, instead I'm entrusting Johanna to man the decks."  
"Body con Madge? Seriously. It's a low key first date, not dress up like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman. Besides Glimmer wears all those sultry style clothes and it hasn't impressed Peeta one bit." Katniss bit her lip remembering how all over Peeta Glimmer was at the night out. "That's just not me."  
"Ok I know, I know, I'm just so excited for you plus you have an amazing figure Katniss. You should show it off sometime."  
"One step at time. Listen Madge gotta run. Call you Thursday night ok. Love you." Katniss walked over and opened the door to Jo.  
"You too, say hi to Jo, bye."  
After their disagreement in the bathroom Katniss had apologised and provided a peace offering in the form of Chinese food and allowing Jo to bring over a choice selection of possible date outfits.  
"You're as bad as Madge!" Katniss groaned later, upon viewing the 2nd outfit in Jo's often inappropriate collection of dresses.  
"Madge has got some damn good taste then!" She sniggered running her hand down an obscenely short dark red leather dress.  
"No, and that's the end of it. Do you have anything here that is..." She caught Johanna's eye and her challenging expression and she inwardly flinched at possibly starting another row with her.  
"That's what K?" Jo replied with slight defiance in her voice.  
"Well..." Katniss chose her words carefully. "More... me?" She looked up feeling a little anxious about how Jo was going to respond. Much to Katniss's relief Jo grinned wickedly, pulling out a dress from underneath the red leather one. "Yeah, yeah I get you K," she rolled her eyes. "So I came prepared." "Whadda'ya think?" She held up a sleek looking fine knitted black ribbed sweater dress. "100% Italian wool, ya know."  
"Oh my god Jo, that's beautiful. Why haven't I seen you wear this before?"  
"It's a little strait laced for my taste." She winked. "My mom got it for my Christmas last year. Forgot I had it. She gets all these swish looking dresses at that boutique of hers. I guess she was trying to smarten me up."  
"You don't need it, perfect as you are Mason." Katniss bumped her fist affectionately on Johanna's shoulder.  
"Well duh obviously, Brainless!" She laughed tapping Katniss's hand. "Anyway it's yours if you want it?"  
"I can't have this Jo, it must have cost a..."  
"Two hundred and fifty eight plus tax... Yep she left the tags on, just have it Everdeen. Don't say I don't treat you!" Jo flung the dress at Katniss. "Go try it on... You're gonna look hot, Mellark will flip his little blondie lid!"  
"Thanks Jo, this is perfect" Katniss examined the dress. It felt so soft between her fingers. She inwardly blushed thinking about Peeta checking her out in it. "Anytime. Now about your makeup. I'm thinking a dark red lip and killer contouring of those cheekbones." Katniss mock sighed loudly before heading to the bathroom.  
"We'll see…"  
"No way, if I'm giving you that dress you're getting the makeup I order." Jo called after her.  
"Sure Jo, sure." Katniss laughed closing the door. 

 

The rest of the week had gone by in a blur of shy smiles and lingering glances across classrooms and stairwells. She hadn't got the chance to speak much to Peeta due to it being his turn to supervise lunchtime detention this week. By the time Friday afternoon came Katniss was beginning to feel definite pre-date jitters creeping up on her.  
"What's the worst that could happen? Blondie won't put out on the first date." Johanna grinned mischievously as she gathered up a huge pile of homework sacks to give out.  
"Har-har Jo, thanks. I feel much more at ease now," Katniss deadpanned. "Always happy to help K, - AARON CRAY WHAT DID MISS EVERDEEN JUST SAY?!" She thundered across the room to deal with more Cray shenanigans. 

"Hey,” that beautiful voice that she came to crave and be fearful of at the same time echoed in her ear.  
"Gah," she spun round to see Peeta leaning against the door frame wearing a sinfully fitting blue shirt that just made the blue of his eyes pop out even more. "Sorry you startled me there Mr Mellark," she self-consciously pushed her hair behind her ear and felt her face begin that familiar burn again.  
"Apologies Miss Everdeen."  
That sexy grin should be god damned outlawed she inwardly groaned.  
"Was just wondering if I could borrow your copy of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory? Promised the kids I'd read a chapter to them today."  
"Sure thing," she walked over to her bookshelf behind her desk, smiling to herself. He could have sent his TA to get the book but he went instead. Yep must have definitely wanted to see her.  
"Here you go, enjoy."  
"Thanks and by the way," Peeta lowered his voice and looked furtively around the classroom for any eavesdroppers "We still on for tonight?"  
"Yeah, yes definitely. Seven?"  
"I'll see you then," he replied with a wink and turned around to leave. "Hey Mellark! I expect a good report," Johanna called across the room loudly.  
Peeta looked a little stunned for a minute, rubbed the back of his beck and smiled back coolly.  
"It'll be A star Miss Mason, I promise!"  
The three kids standing beside Jo stared over at Katniss and Peeta looking completely perplexed.  
"Hey you three, heads down and concentrate," Jo snapped then smirked at Katniss.  
"See you later Katniss," Peeta smiled apologetically at her before walking out. "Jesus," she muttered as if her nerves weren't already frazzled. Would she even make it to 7 tonight?! 

***** 

Hair done, makeup on, dress on, ah shit perfume still to spritzed, teeth - not brushed!? Oh god yes good breath is imperative. Katniss continued to mentally compile the rest of her to do list while putting the lasagne in the oven. It was quarter to seven and she was running behind, and as Madge predicted the cooking wasn't quite up to Cordon Bleu standards. She had burned the onions in the Bolognese and had to run out to the corner shop to hastily get some more and now the fucking whipping cream for the individual trifles wasn't whipping.  
'Soft peaks,' the recipe had said. No peaks, just a runny mess.  
Where's Martha Stewart when you need her? She muttered to herself. Hang on, hang on she grinned at her own inventiveness. She pulled out a can of whipped cream from the fridge and started spraying it into the set custard. Sorted. She raced through to the bathroom toothbrush in one hand, her Black Nirvana perfume in the other. You got this in hand Everdeen, all is well she reassured herself in the mirror. She had managed to talk Jo out of applying her makeup by letting her curl her hair instead. The last thing Peeta would want to see surely was her face trowelled on with makeup like Glimmer or (dare she say it) Cashmere?!  
Her buzzer rang in a volume that seemed louder than usual or was it her nerves jangling?! She ran over and hit the button.  
"Come on up," she called trying to sound casual but epically failing. 

1-2-3-4-5, she counted inwardly while standing by the door waiting to let him in. 6-7-8-9-10, oh god oh god it's Peeta, Peeta Mellark soon to be in my apartment, 11-12-13-14-15, on a fucking date.  
16-17-18-19, Jesus Mellark how long does it take to walk up to my door?!  
20 - a loud purposeful knock came from the other side of the door.  
She opened the door a little cautiously. There he was all 5'11 of him, his hair styled lightly with gel so it was pushed away from his forehead. This just intensified his beautiful eyes even more. He wore a black fitted shirt, black jeans with a beige casual jacket over the top. She wasn't sure if Peeta hadn't actually moonlighted as an Abercrombie model in the past because he was certainly working it. She realised she'd just been staring at him when he politely coughed and smiled shyly.  
"Oh, hi Peeta come in," she gestured with her hands a little awkwardly.  
"Thanks," he grinned walking through. He seemed as on edge as her putting A hand in his pocket.  
"Uh these are for you." He handed a paper wrapped small bouquet of golden orange sunflowers.  
"They're beautiful, thank you. Take a seat I'll go put them in water. Dinner should be in ten minutes. Would you like some wine?“ she replied a little shrilly. Get to the kitchen Katniss, just get there and calm the fuck down. She scolded herself.  
"Uh yeah wine would be good. Thanks. Can I give you a hand with anything?" He called as she sped off to the kitchen,  
"No, no just relax," She hurriedly placed the sunflowers in the vase by the window. Grabbed the bottle of wine and two glasses. Before leaving she took two deep breaths and then went back through. She sat down next to Peeta on the sofa.  
"You look beautiful by the way," he said softly his eyes never leaving hers. She grabbed the wine glass a little too hastily spilling a little on Peeta’s lap.  
"Oh jeez I'm so sorry!" She grabbed a tissue from the table.  
"Hey, hey it's ok, Katniss it's fine. Was just a little spill." He clasped her hand and gently rubbed her knuckles reassuringly.  
"Besides it's not the first time you've spilled alcohol on me," he smirked taking a sip. She couldn't bring herself to take her hand away it felt so good.  
"Oh god," she groaned, "that was so embarrassing," remembering her face slamming into his green Lycra clad private parts all those years ago. Peeta laughed.  
"Without sounding like a total perv I didn't mind it at all." His flirtatious cheeky manner was in full swing and it was the sexiest feeling in the world to be on the receiving end of it.  
"I'm glad someone enjoyed my shame," she laughed. His hand was still rubbing hers and god did it feel fucking good. He let go gently and took his jacket off. She missed the skin on skin contact immediately.  
"So how was your day?" She asked. He was so good at putting her at ease in every situation.  
"Not bad. Effie asked if-" Suddenly Peeta’s voice was drowned by the piercing wail of her fire alarm.  
"Wha – oh, shit! The lasagne!”  
Leaping out of her seat she ran to the kitchen. Smoke billowed out of the oven. Peeta appeared behind her his hand on her shoulder.  
"Do you have a dish towel?" He called over the din. She grabbed one from the counter and handed to him. He immediately started wafting the smoke away from the alarm. Springing into action she switched the oven off, pulled open the oven door with the mitt and threw the lasagne in the sink with an almighty clatter. Tears welled up as she stared down at the burned lasagne clogging up her sink. She heard Peeta continue to waft his tea towel and the horrendous mocking sound of the alarm.  
Suddenly silence. The smoke had dissipated somewhat but still clung around the kitchen.  
"Well...." Peeta still had his hand mid-air clutching the dish towel. "That's a welcome I'll never forget!"  
He looked at her and his mouth twitched in amusement. Whatever frustration and anger she had just been feeling drained and she burst into laughter with Peeta following suit. They howled with laughter and after a minute Peeta pulled her into an embrace, kissing the top of her head, before peeling with laughter once again.  
"I think...." she breathed clutching her stomach with hilarity, "That this is god’s way of telling me not to cook anymore."  
"You think?!" He joked rubbing her back.  
The dinner was ruined, her pride a little dented but the incident had diffused the tension she was feeling and for that she was thankful. She could be herself not first date jitters-Katniss.  
"You wanna order takeout? She said wiping tears of laughter from her cheeks. "I've got an idea that's way better than takeout. I'll cook for you." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. There in the middle of a smoky, messy kitchen with her eyes streaming Peeta was caressing her face with both hands and kissing her. The kiss deepened and Katniss moaned, stepping back against the counter to steady herself. He lightly traced her bottom lip with his tongue before gently letting it caress her own. A few minutes passed before he gently pulled back still stroking her face and neck. His blue eyes a tad darker than their usual cerulean hue.  
"If you cook the way the way you kiss then I'll be in for a taste sensation," she grinned rubbing her hands up his arms.  
"Oh just you wait Everdeen," he pecked her on the lips again before making his way over to her fridge. "Hmm... ok yeah I can work with this," he murmured to himself.  
"Go sit and relax, I should be ready in say about 20 minutes." He grabbed a carton of eggs, milk, butter and a packet of bacon.  
"What no Peeta. I'm staying here to help you. Least I can do since I burnt your dinner."  
"Nuh-uh. If you want your dinner you'll go sit. Go on... too many cooks and all that." He grinned, pulled her in for another embrace from behind and started playfully tickling her.  
"Ok, ok, ok I give in," she laughed pulling him in for another kiss.  
"Mmm, I could just stand here and do this all evening," he looked lustfully at her. "But I promised you dinner and cheese buns, so scoot. "  
She laughed and left him to it. Sinking back onto the sofa she took a large gulp of wine and sighed. What a night. She was nervous as hell wondering how she was going to handle him being there and now there he was cooking her dinner and kissing her in an obscenely sexy way that made her want to clench her thighs together and head to her bedroom to recover. Peeta was special, there was no doubt about it and she felt so lucky that they had reconnected.  
Ten minutes later, she heard some dishes clanging together. She kinda felt guilty about leaving him to it but he seemed determined. She switched on some music. The relaxing tones of Massive Attack's Unfinished Sympathy were welcome and soothing. Grabbing the wine bottle she poured herself another glass. She put her fingers up to her lips and thought about that kiss. God....  
A loud knock at the front door reverberated through the room. What? Oh come on, who would be knocking at this time on a Friday? Maybe it was the Super coming to inspect the fire alarm. Oh joy. She opened to door quickly. 

1-2-3-4-5  
"Hey, Katniss."  
6-7-8-9-10  
"Gale," she uttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duh duh duuuuuuuh! He's back...evil cackle..  
> Be rest assured i'm no fan of Galeniss in any form lol but Katniss needs to confront and deal with her past once and for all.
> 
> For those who don't know, i am a primary teacher like Katniss and I also dislike my time teaching in nursery. Her experiences were definitely drawn from my own. (Although sadly I didnt have Peeta waiting for me with cheese buns....such is life)


End file.
